


Inattentive Gentlemen

by orphan_account



Series: Scarred For Life [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkwardness, Bonding Through Trauma, First Kiss with unintentional witness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Inattentive Gentlemen

"Sisko to Bashir."

Captain Benjamin Sisko sat back in his chair and waited. No response.

He tried again. "Sisko to Bashir." Still no response.

Sisko sighed. Why wasn't Dr. Bashir responding to his hails? It wasn't like him to be so....inattentive.

"Computer, locate Dr. Bashir."

A beep, then-"Dr. Bashir is located in the Infirmary."

Sisko stood up. It seemed he would have to find out for himself what the matter was. He left Ops and hurried down the corridors to the Infirmary. The pneumatic doors hissed open, and the captain walked in-and stopped short. 

Garak had Dr. Bashir backed up against the wall and was _kissing_ the life and breath out of him. Dr. Bashir, strangely enough, didn't seem to be resisting Garak's advances. In fact, he actually seemed to be....kissing him back. Neither of them noticed Captain Sisko was in the room.

Sisko cleared his throat awkwardly. "Gentlemen...."

Garak and Dr. Bashir quickly sprang apart, eyes wide with shock. Garak suddenly became fascinated in a Romulan physiology diagram hanging on the back wall. Dr. Bashir flushed an interesting shade of pink and red, and patted his rumpled clothes down.

"Captain," he mumbled a bit breathlessly, staring at the floor.

There was an uneasy pause, while Sisko fervently wished he'd sent someone else in his place, because that _image_ was not going to go away any time soon; Julian mentally blamed it all on Garak for _not being able to wait_ until the end of his shift; and Garak willed Sisko to _go away_ so he could kiss Julian some more.

Sisko decided to just get on with it. "You're needed in Ops."

Dr. Bashir nodded, and they walked out the door, trying not to make eye contact.

Once they were out in the hall, Dr. Bashir turned to Sisko.

"Sir, I can explain-" he began.

Sisko held up a hand. "That's _quite_ all right. I don't want to know the details of your love life. But," here a hint of a smile crept into his voice. "Might I suggest paying closer attention next time?"

Dr. Bashir shut his open mouth and gave an embarassed smile.

They continued their stroll to Ops. _This is going to be one hell of a week_ , Sisko thought.


End file.
